Till Death do us Part
by BraveSherlock
Summary: Jennifer divorces Rodney and remarries. Little does she know, that one decision would make her and her new husband's life a life of fear.


'Till Death Do Us Part

A/N: I own no one; I only enjoyed their company as I wrote.

Chapter One: The Divorce

"If you really love me Rodney, then tell me this. What disease do I have? I will give you one hint. It starts with a V," Jennifer yelled at her husband.

"I uh… I- Varicose Veins?" Rodney answered nervously.

"Dear God Rodney. Think a little harder," Carson encouraged him, obviously unimpressed with his last answer.

"Vascularitis?"

"I give up," Jennifer yelled. "I can't believe you."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No. You have to figure it out yourself. Another hint- I am terrified of heights and become dizzy easily."

"Fine. I will go think about it."

"Good luck."

With a huff, McKay left the room, put in a bad mood by his wife's lack of trust in him.

"Wait. It starts with a V, and you are afraid of heights, and you get dizzy easily?" Robert Chase asked walking in.

"Ya. Hi Chase."

"Hi. It wouldn't happen to be Vertigo would it?"

"Bingo. And you call him Dr. Idiot," Jennifer told House laughing.

Dr. Greg House and his team had arrived last week, referred by General Jack O'Neill. According to the Dean of Medicine Dr. Lisa Cuddy, House was an ass, but he was one of the best. Elizabeth Weir was relieved when she found out they had been referred a new team of medical experts to add to the team. They were also lucky to receive the Hoffan doctor Carson had met years ago, Perna.

Elizabeth had heard that all of the incoming doctors were intelligent, despite House always getting on Chase for even the most minor mistake. Dr. Eric Foreman, a neurologist, and Dr. Chase, a skilled surgeon, both had suffered from near death experiences, but had survived. Dr. James Wilson, the oncologist had recently overcome cancer, and was somewhat pleased to be working with House again. Dr. Allison Cameron was an over-caring person, who had been married to Chase, but left him two years ago. Dr. Chris Taub, a former plastic surgeon, was one of the newer members (four years) of Houses team, and very intelligent, as were all of the doctors. Dr. Chi Park, a neurologist was the newest member of the team, only having worked with House for about a year.

Elizabeth was glad to have a variety of doctors with different specialties joining Jennifer and Carson in the infirmary. She knew that having a new surgeon, Dr. Chase, would be a relief, because during Richard Woolsey's reign of Atlantis, the infirmary had been short-staffed. Jennifer was the happiest because she needed to work overtime while they were short-staffed, and was often tired.

"Teyla, can I talk to you about something?" Jennifer asked

"Yes, anything," Teyla replied

"I am thinking about divorcing Rodney," she explained as they entered the infirmary.

"May I ask why?"

"He is gone a lot, and I don't know where he goes or when he will be back. I don't even know why he is gone so much."

"Have you tried giving him another chance?"

"Yes. Three of them. This is just too much for me. I need to find someone who actually talks to me and can remember I have vertigo."

"Like Dr. Chase?" Teyla asked smiling.

"Yes. Exactly like him."

"Oh?"

"Rodney and Dr. Chase are like polar opposites. Rodney hates kids, and Chase is great with kids. They are both very intelligent, but that is the only similarity. Rodney is self-centred and arrogant, while Chase cares and actually has a sense of humour."

"I agree. So, if he proposed, would you say yes?"

"Yes, I would. I mean I- I would love it, but I am not expecting anything."

"You should go announce it."

"I will."

Both women left the infirmary and walked back out to the control room.

"Jennifer has an announcement to make."

"What is it Jennifer?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have decided to divorce Rodney. It was a tough decision, but I want a husband who will actually be here more than 20% of the time. I also want someone who will talk to me and tell me where they go, and how long they will be there. Also, someone who remembers I have vertigo would be nice," Jennifer explained.

"Vertigo!" Rodney exclaimed running into the room.

"Congratulations. It's been two and a half hours. Chase figured it out in four minutes, and it took you two and a half hours to remember. I'm sorry Rodney, but I want a divorce."

"Can you give me one more chance?"

"That's what you said last time. And the time before. And the time before. I gave you three chances Rodney. I think that is more than enough."

"Jennifer-"

"I got the divorce papers last night and already signed them."

"Jennifer, please."

"Just sign the papers, and I won't get in the way of your work anymore."

Rodney hesitantly took the pen and signed the papers, handing them to Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry Jennifer. I-"

"I'm sorry too."

With one look back, Rodney slowly walked out of the room.

Chapter Two coming soon…


End file.
